You, Me, and the Untamed Wilderness
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: DISCONTINUED. MAY REWRITE IN THE FUTURE. A series of freak accidents lead to Mimi and Francis being stranded on an uncharted island. Will they be able to survive long enough for someone to help them? Rated for later chapters.
1. The Crash

**A/N: This idea's been in my head all day, and I was wondering how it would turn out. Before anyone asks, this story was not written as a romance novel. I just wanted to mention that this story is supposed to show a side of them that isn't normally seen, but I'm still sorry (as usual) if anyone's OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**You, Me, and the Untamed Wilderness**

Francis chuckled to himself, feeling quite proud. He had built an aircraft that was an exact replica of the spaceship from "Starship X-Naut", one of his favorite television programs. The best part was that the aircraft was actually fully functional as an aircraft. As such, Francis was now taking it for a spin.

"Nerr herr herr...wait until I show this to everyone at the Starship X-Naut convention! This is so—"

He got no further than that, because at that moment, the engine died with a clunk and a few puffs of smoke.

"Ah, darn it! I knew I should have made the fuel tank bigger!"

As the aircraft plummeted towards the ground below, Francis knew he could only do one thing about this. He put on a parachute, made sure that he still had his laptop with him, and looked for somewhere to land. Fortunately, there was an island that wasn't too far off from where he currently was.

With these thoughts in mind, Francis hit the "eject" button on the control panel.

SPROING!

Francis flew out of the aircraft. After a few seconds, he pulled the ripcord on the parachute, causing it to activate. As he slowly drifted towards the island, he could only watch as the aircraft landed in the nearby ocean, sending water cascading upwards.

"Good thing I wasn't in it just now," Francis muttered. "That would be so low-technical."

The wind gently blew him towards the island. He hoped that there would be enough wind for him to drift close enough to the island before landing. After all, since he had his laptop with him, he knew he would be fried if he landed in water.

A few minutes passed. Francis very nearly fell asleep in the air, due to things being so quiet. However, before too long, he felt himself stop flying.

His eyes shot open. Was there ground underneath his feet?

He looked down.

Yes, there was!

He was so excited to be back on land that he very nearly started kissing the ground. However, he realized that he needed to look for help so he could leave the island.

Francis slowly wandered across the island, being on his guard for any predators or hostile tribes. He didn't get very far, though, before he heard a rustling noise and saw a bush move.

"Who's there?!" a feminine voice demanded.

Francis gasped. Were there really hostile tribes on this island?

"Stay back!" Francis shrieked. "I have a laptop, and I know how to use it!"

"Well, I have an umbrella, and I'm not afraid to use it!" the voice answered. "I'll even throw Rubees at you if I have to!"

Realization struck Francis' mind like lightning. The only one who knew how to produce Rubees was...

"Mimi, is that you?" he asked, causing the owner of the voice to come out from behind the bush.

"How do you know my..." she began, but stopped when she saw just who was addressing her. "Francis, is that you?"

"You're here, Mimi?" Francis asked. "How did this happen? I think it's schweet that we don't have to go through this alone, but..."

"It's a long story, okay?" Mimi stated. "But if you really want to know..."

"Yeah...I do," Francis said.

"Okay, I'll tell you the whole story," Mimi replied.

**A/N: How did Mimi get to the island to begin with? What will they do? Find out when I can be bothered to make the next chapter!**


	2. Mimi's Story

**A/N: This chapter mainly consists of Mimi's side of the story. It also explains why Mimi and Francis know each other.**

(Cue flashback)

Mimi waited for the line at the checkout to move so she and O'Chunks could go home. Both of them could hear the wind really picking up outside. Fortunately, the store's walls and roof were made out of an especially sturdy material, so the store wouldn't be destroyed by the wind alone. However, even though the store was safe, they knew Nastasia would be worried if they didn't come home.

"What do you want to do today?" Mimi asked, turning to face her friend.

"Eh...I dunno," the Scotsman replied.

"Next!" the cashier called out.

"Oh, hey! That's us!" Mimi proclaimed, heading to the checkout and placing the items on the conveyor belt. The cashier rung the items up and O'Chunks gave him the money.

"Have a nice day!" the cashier said.

"Thank you!" Mimi replied as she and O'Chunks left.

However, as soon as they left the store, they noticed that the wind had gotten particularly strong. Mimi especially noticed this, as she felt the wind moving her along the ground, trying to carry her away.

"Hey—what? WHOA!" Mimi shouted as the wind continued to push her.

"MIMI!" O'Chunks screamed, frightened for the young girl's safety. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, trying to shield her. Unfortunately, the wind was so strong, it actually started to drag O'Chunks along the ground. Even then, though, he was strong, so he resisted it more easily.

However, despite his attempts to resist, the wind was strong enough to pull them towards the outskirts of town, where they could see the ocean in the distance. The rough waves were crashing as far as the eye could see.

"Help me!" Mimi screamed, noticing that O'Chunks was actually starting to lose his grip.

"Do yeh 'ave the umbrella?" O'Chunks urgently asked.

"Yes, it's in my pocket!" Mimi answered. "I'll try to find land, I promise!"

"I'm sorry, Mimi, but the wind out 'ere's too strong!" O'Chunks shouted, feeling his grip on her becoming dangerously weak.

"Don't worry..." Mimi whispered. "I promise I'll come back..."

"Mimi..." O'Chunks whispered, really hoping that she would be able to keep this promise.

Eventually, the moment came when O'Chunks lost his grip on Mimi, and she flew far away. She quickly opened her umbrella, which carried her even farther away. Since this particular umbrella was extra-strong, it wouldn't snap up at the ends in strong wind, so it retained its normal umbrella shape when opened, no matter how strong the wind was.

"I hope this works..." Mimi muttered, letting the wind carry her by her umbrella. She wrapped her arms and legs around the handle, as if the umbrella was a tool that could save a life...which, at that moment, wasn't far from the truth at all.

After a little while, Mimi noticed that the wind had died down. She noticed something in the distance.

"Maybe it's an island," she muttered.

As she got closer, she realized that it was, indeed, an island. Her expression brightened, for she knew that she would survive this flight.

However, the wind was dying down a little more, so Mimi was a little worried.

Then, she remembered it. She had the ability to shapeshift!

So, Mimi transformed into an albatross. Gripping her umbrella in her talons, she flew to the island. After landing on the beach, she transformed back to her girl form.

(End flashback)

"...and that's how I got here," Mimi finished.

"So, you're able to shapeshift?" Francis asked. "That's so cool! Maybe we can get out of here if you transform again!"

"Um...which way is Flipside?" Mimi asked, not exactly sure of where they were.

"I'll look it up on my laptop!" Francis declared. He took out the laptop, turned it on, and tried to use the map feature to determine where they were. "Okay, so according to my laptop..."

"What does it say?" Mimi asked, only to be met with a dismayed look from Francis.

"According to my laptop, I need to upgrade the map feature before I can use it...and I left the upgrade disc at home," Francis explained.

"Now what are we going to do?" Mimi wondered. She then noticed some coconuts on a nearby tree.

"Well, there's some food and milk right there," Francis stated.

"Yeah, but how will we crack the coconuts?" Mimi questioned.

"You can use your Rubees!" Francis suggested. "That's how we met each other, remember?"

"Oh, right," Mimi said as she and Francis remembered what happened that day.

(Cue flashback)

The Big Bandit cringed as he felt Francis' long, sticky tongue wrap around him and pull him in. However, the Big Bandit had a trick up his sleeve, as all bandits do. He took out a jar of curry powder (which he stole, of course) and sprinkled some of the powder on Francis' tongue.

"WATER!!!" Francis screamed, withdrawing his tongue and rushing to find some water. He soon remembered the water bottle he had in his pocket, so he took it out and started to drink greedily.

"You want me to take that, too?" the Big Bandit asked, advancing on Francis.

"No, he doesn't!" a voice called out. The Big Bandit felt a Rubee clock him in the head. When he looked to see who had done this, he saw what appeared to be nothing more than a harmless, innocent little girl.

"What do you want?!" the Big Bandit roared.

"I want you to give back all the stuff you stole!" the girl shouted. "That includes Nastasia's glasses!"

"Yeah, and my laptop!" Francis added.

"Make me!" the Big Bandit yelled.

"Okay, but only because you asked!" the girl proclaimed, throwing several Rubees at the bandit.

The Big Bandit was able to dodge a few of them, but the rest hit him, causing him to move more slowly out of pain. He tried to tackle the girl, but she was able to dodge him with ease.

"Mimimimimimimi!" the girl yelled, throwing an entire horde of Rubees at the Big Bandit, who could only gasp before they hit him.

When the dust cleared, the Big Bandit lay in a badly-injured heap on the ground.

"Mercy..." he muttered.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"MERCY!" the bandit howled, running away and leaving behind all the stuff he stole.

"Hey, my laptop!" Francis proclaimed, taking his laptop from the pile. "Now I can use it again! Schweet!"

"Mimi!" a couple of voices called out.

"So, your name's Mimi?" Francis asked. "I'm Francis. Nice to meet you."

Mimi saw a pink-haired secretary and a muscular Scotsman run towards her. They stopped when they were close enough to her.

"Hi, guys!" Mimi said. "Nassy, I have your glasses!"

The secretary took the glasses and put them on, making her able to see clearly again.

"Thanks," she replied. "Um, Mimi, who's the chameleon?"

"Oh, him?" Mimi asked, motioning towards Francis. "This is Francis. He helped me get the stuff back from the Big Bandit."

"Who are you?" Francis asked, looking at Mimi's friends.

"Um, my name's Nastasia," the secretary said. "This is O'Chunks, 'k?"

"Thanks for 'elpin' Mimi with 'er problem," O'Chunks stated. "We 'ave to go now, though..."

"Yeah, I have to go, too," Francis said. "It's almost time to eat dinner."

"Okay!" Mimi said as she she and Nastasia hopped onto O'Chunks' shoulders. "Bye, Francis! Thanks again!"

"Bye!" Francis called, waving to his three new friends.

"CHUNKS AWAY!" O'Chunks shouted as he flew away.

As Francis watched his new friends leave, he couldn't help feeling slightly disturbed at O'Chunks' preferred method of transportation.

(End flashback)

"Ha ha, that Big Bandit was so scared after you attacked him!" Francis laughed.

"Well, that big meanie had it coming!" Mimi declared. "Nassy can't see without her glasses!"

"Yeah, well, neither can I!" Francis stated. However, he soon felt an uneasy sensation in his stomach.

"What's wrong, Francis?" Mimi asked.

"I'm hungry," Francis explained.

"Well, I know what to do!" Mimi replied, knocking some coconuts down from the tree.

**A/N: I'm going on vacation, so I won't be able to update this for a few days. But don't stop reading and reviewing! Remember, if you don't review, I won't know if people like this! All flames will be used to nourish Fire Flowers.**


	3. Frying Pan Follies

**A/N: I'm not surprised if the formatting is different in this chapter. New computer + no OpenOffice = resorting to WordPad. In case you were wondering, I was on vacation a couple of weeks ago, so that's why I haven't updated this. Enjoy the long-awaited third chapter to this story.**

After eating some coconuts (and drinking the milk inside), Mimi went off to do something. Francis didn't ask what she was going to do, mainly because he was preoccupied with trying to set up camp. However, he had no weapons on him that were capable of skinning his enemies, so he had no idea what to do about tents. Fortunately, he was able to build a fire pit with some sticks and rocks, but he couldn't rub the sticks fast enough to generate sparks.

After yet another failed attempt to make fire, Mimi came running towards him.

"Hey, Francis, look what I made!" she declared, showing him something she made out of stone.

"It's a stone, Mimi. You didn't make it," Francis stated, but Mimi just shook her head.

"It's a frying pan," she corrected. "I chiseled it."

"Frying pan, huh?" Francis asked. "Schweet! Now all we gotta do is wash it!"

"Well, we can't wash it in the ocean," Mimi said. "Animals live in that water, which means...yuck."

"Yeah, let's wait until it rains," Francis suggested. "By the way, you think you can help me with this fire?"

"Okay!" Mimi replied.

With that, she turned into a Venus Fire Trap and spat a fireball at the sticks, setting them ablaze.

"Cool!" Francis shouted. Mimi returned to her girl form.

"What do you mean? It's fire!" Mimi retorted, causing both of them to laugh.

"Good one!" Francis replied. "But seriously, what are we going to do about making tents?"

Mimi thought for a moment. What were they going to do about tents if they didn't have any knives to skin their enemies?

However, it didn't take long for her to notice some huge leaves from some nearby banana trees.

"We could use those," she suggested. "If we find a way to get them onto the sticks, then the walls of the tents will be waterproof, right?"

"Good idea...but how will we get them secure?" Francis asked. "I don't have any string..."

"...I don't, either," Mimi replied after a moment. "Ah well, I always liked lying under the stars. It's gonna be dark, though..."

"Don't worry, by the time the fire goes out, we'll be asleep!" Francis explained.

"Oh, okay!" Mimi replied. "You'll throw more kindling on the fire, right?"

"Not if you do it first!" Francis laughed.

So, both of them continued to discuss their plans for survival.

**A/N: Yeah, it's filler. Well, I had to do something, right? By the way, I think they were kinda OOC in this chapter, but I don't know. And yes, that gag at the beginning is from Super Mario World.**


	4. Nassy's Despair and Chunky's Hope

**A/N: Okay, from now on, this story will be updated when I feel like it. Sorry people, but since Digimon is my main fandom now, I don't want to keep people there waiting, okay? I won't take any year-long breaks from it, though. I can promise you that.**

O'Chunks, though experiencing some slight difficulty in walking against the wind, managed to head back into the store. He took a seat in a corner and waited for a little while. Several minutes passed, and he eventually fell asleep in the corner. After a while, the wind had died down enough for it to be safe to go outside again.

"Um, sir?" a store clerk asked, looking at O'Chunks.

"'EY! WHAT?!" O'Chunks randomly shouted, surprised to be woken up.

"Sir, the winds have died down enough for you to go home," the clerk explained.

"Oh...thanks fer lettin' me know," O'Chunks replied, standing up and walking to the store's entrance.

"Hey, it's all part of the job," the clerk said with a slight chuckle. "Have a good day."

O'Chunks was now at the doors. He waved the clerk goodbye before saluting him, due to his tendency to salute whoever had previously helped him.

"CHUNKS AWAY!" the warrior shouted as he left the building. However, he didn't fly to the castle this time. He decided to just walk, a storm of emotions raging inside of him.

On one hand, he thought, he should be happy to get home, for his home was also the home of Nastasia. Oh, how he loved the pink-haired secretary...he wished that she would finally be able to see him as more than just a warrior...

On the other hand, it was a definite fact that she would ask about Mimi as soon as they greeted each other. He knew he would have to tell the truth, and while it was more satisfying to be honest, it was also going to be tough for her to handle it. She had already dealt with losing Count Bleck, and that alone was almost too painful to handle.

O'Chunks soon found himself at the door of the castle. The emotions inside of him were now raging at full blast.

_Come on, yeh can do this..._he told himself. _A real warrior never backs down from anything! If yeh are strong enough to 'ave nearly chunked those 'eroes, then yeh can do this!_

He opened the door and walked inside.

And, sure enough, there was Nastasia.

"Hey, Chunks," she greeted, taking the groceries from him.

"Good afternoon," the Scotsman replied. He tried very, very hard to hide his tension.

Nastasia, however, could already sense that something was wrong. For one thing, Mimi would always appear with him, cheering her unmistakable chorus of "Nassy! Nassy! We're home, Nassy!" That was, of course, unless Mimi had to stay home with Nastasia for whatever reason, in which case she'd greet O'Chunks with a similar cheer.

"Um, Chunks?" Nastasia asked.

"Yeah?" O'Chunks quickly responded. He was really tense now.

"Where's Mimi?"

Oh boy, this was it. O'Chunks stammered for a few seconds before sighing and deciding to tell the truth.

"Nassy..." O'Chunks began, hoping that she wouldn't get angry with him. "The wind was too strong an'--"

"It blew Mimi away, didn't it?" Nastasia interrupted.

"Aye..." O'Chunks whispered. "I tried as 'ard as I could to 'elp 'er, but..."

"I understand," Nastasia choked out before quietly sobbing.

O'Chunks almost gasped.

"Come on Nassy, I'm sure she ain't dead!" he encouraged. "Mimi's a strong young lass, an' I'm sure she'd make it back!"

"I know..." Nastasia muttered. "It's just not fair, 'k? First Count Bleck, and now Mimi..."

O'Chunks was sympathetic. He walked Nastasia over to the couch and took a seat with her before pulling her close to him and giving her a gentle hug.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this..." Nastasia quietly said.

"Don't worry, Nassy," O'Chunks replied. "Mimi may be little, but she ain't weak."

He gently brushed his fingers through Nastasia's hair.

"We'll find 'er."

**A/N: Whoa, that was one of the more emotionally draining things I've wrote. At least for me, it was. Anyway, I hope that it won't take me as long to upload the next chapter!**


End file.
